


North Garden

by iwillphysicallyfiteyou



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillphysicallyfiteyou/pseuds/iwillphysicallyfiteyou
Summary: Virgil goes to the North Garden when he’s anxious, one day a kid from school is there. (human au) (CW: Envy)





	North Garden

I sigh as I close my bedroom door. I grab my coat and my messenger bag off of the floor before putting my shoes on.

I run downstairs and out the door before anyone can ask me where I’m going.

The crisp air hits my face instantly. I put my hands in my pockets in an attempt to warm them.

The houses on my street are small but still nice. Kids are playing outside, people are walking their dogs, and cats are prowling down the street. Everyone’s disgustingly happy.

I wish I could relate.

My feet start to move faster. 

Right after the hill is the North Garden. There are trails, a river, a fountain, chairs, and a small building with bathrooms and a sitting room, which is a perfect place to cry. Of course, there are also plants. The bright vibrant flowers, the green plants, the trees, and the occasional vegetables all are beautiful and great to take aesthetic selfies in front of.

I jump over the gate and run on the stone path. I stop in my tracks when I hear the sound of footprints that aren’t mine.

I carefully tiptoe down the path towards the footsteps. Walking down a path is a boy that looks my age. His shirt is a light blue and tight orange curls sit on top of his head.

He whips his head around.

“Hi!” He yells as he walks towards me.

“Hey, I’m Virgil,” I greet.

His dark freckles cover his face and arms. 

“Hi Virgil, I’m Patton.” He extends his hand out towards me, and I hesitantly shake it.

“What are you doing here?” I ask him.

“I like to walk around and play with the bunnies,” he explains. “What are you doing here?”

“I like to draw the plants,” I admit.

“Really? Can I see some of your drawings?” He asks.

“Sure.”

I grab my art journal from my messenger bag and hand it over to Patton.

He opens it to a sketch of an apple tree. Then to a watercolor painting of lilacs. He goes through the drawing of daisies, carnations, spider plants, peach trees, the fountain, and the lake.

“Wow Virgil, these are really good,” Patton compliments.

“Thank you.” I turn my face away from him as it starts to burn up.

“No need to be shy,” Patton says, and a smile grows on m face without my permission. “I have to go, but promise me you’ll be here tomorrow at six.”

“I will.”

We exchange goodbyes as he gives me my journal back. 

I sit against a peach tree as I check my phone. 6:02 pm. 

I take out my art journal and my favorite pencil.

I scratch my pencil against the paper as I eye down a golden dewdrop.

“Virgil?”

I whip my head to see Patton.

He’s wearing a grey sweater with jeans, and his curls are hidden underneath a grey hat with cat ears.

“Hi Patton,” I say as I close my art journal.

He sits down next to me cross-legged. 

“Hey, Patton.”

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t I ever see you at school?”

“I go to Lincoln Charter School, only like fifty people go there,” Patton says. 

“Ohh. What grade are you in?” I ask.

“I’m supposed to be a sophomore, but I skipped a grade so I’m a junior, you?”

“I’m a senior.”

“Really? You’re so old,” Patton teases.

I chuckle.

“How old are you?” Patton asks.

“Eighteen.”

“Oh my goodness, you’re an adult! I’m only fifteen,” Patton exclaims. 

“You’re a little baby,” I tease. 

“Hey, I’m a big boy,” Patton says, and I chuckle.

“Can we meet up here every day at six?” I ask.

“Of course.”


End file.
